


Delusion

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack punishes Ianto for his actions in “Adrift.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on July 3rd, 2012.
> 
> Written for spanking_world “WE WILL ROCK YOU” Challenge. Challenge prompt from nikki_b1: “All tied up! Fandom: Torchwood, Captain Jack has to teach Ianto a lesson in obedience. He needs to learn who is boss.”

“Ian-toe!”

That tone never meant anything good. Ianto shivered having an idea about what he’d done to displease his boss.

“Ianto, my office now!”

Ianto took a deep breath thankful that the others were gone for the night. Thinking that maybe coffee would soothe the beast, he made his way toward the kitchen when…

“No detours for coffee! Come here! Now!”

Shit.

It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Jack would be this angry. He thought that at worst he’d get a stern talking to. After all, Gwen’s consequences consisted of seeing others hurt because of her disobedience. Jack wouldn’t devise a worse punishment for him just for giving Gwen a clue. Would he?

Ianto hurried up to the Captain’s office, anxiety coiling in his stomach.

He found Jack sitting at his desk, his hands folded neatly on the hard surface in front of him, staring intently at Ianto; an unreadable expression on his face. He hasn’t seen that look directed at him since Li- the Cyberwoman incident… and that terrified him.

Ianto gulped audibly realizing he may have greatly underestimated his Captain’s reaction to this… betrayal.

_Betrayal._

Bugger.

He stared back into Jack’s intense blue eyes, holding his gaze, trying to match the intensity. With every second terror flooded his every nerve, his body growing hot and numb as his head swam.

He averted his eyes.

“Tell me Ianto,” Jack’s voice sounded even and calm, although it was laced with steel, “What should I do with you now?”

Ianto opened his mouth to respond, question, say _something_ but no words came out.

“I can’t let this blatant show of disobedience go without punishment.”

Jack stood up and walked around his desk while keeping his gaze steady on Ianto the entire time. He stopped right in front of the younger man and leaned back against the desk, folding his arms in front of his chest, creating a chasm between them.

“What are my options, Ianto?”

Ianto realized this was a rhetorical question from the glint in Jack’s eyes and he shivered.

“There is always execution or retcon,” Ianto’s knees shook; he couldn’t believe that Jack actually considered such drastic measures for this when all Gwen received was a slap on the wrist. Where did all this anger come from? He wanted to argue, plead his case, but Jack’s terrifying gaze stopped him. “…but it’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

Yes, yes he did. Thank God, he agreed wholly. But with his throat dry, the words came out as a grunt.

Jack smiled. “I am glad you agree. There is also suspension but it takes too long and I need all my agents. Plus, even a day without your coffee would serve as a punishment for me and I can’t have that.”

Jack took three steps forward, standing so close to Ianto’s face he could feel the Captain’s breath grazing his lips, he shivered. Jack smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, “I like my punishments swift and severe.”Jack’s breath after his each and every word tickled Ianto’s face; his knees shook. Completely speechless he waited for his fate to be revealed.

Jack walked back to his desk and lifted something long, thick, and wooden from behind it. He smacked it a couple of times against his palm making a loud whacking sound. Ianto’s eyes widened as they followed the object.

_A ruler…_

They’d played before… he’d been bent over Jack’s knee or the desk as much as Jack had submitted to him but something told Ianto this time wasn’t for play.

“You will get twenty-five with the ruler and you will count each one of them. Failure to count correctly will force me to start back at one, and I know you really don’t want that, do you?” Jack’s eyes twinkled as he issued the challenge. “Trousers and pants down to your ankles, hands flat on the desk.” Jack walked back toward him and cradled Ianto’s chin in his hand, softly lifting his face until their eyes met. The tone of Jack’s voice changed, suddenly soft, as if _asking_ , “Understand?”

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, Jack was asking for permission. This was punishment so why was Jack asking for permission? Jack, whether boss Jack or lover Jack, owned him body, heart, and soul. Didn’t he know that already?

“Ianto?” Again, he used that same tone, almost as if _pleading_ for permission. Ianto let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as some of the stress uncoiled within, Jack still cared. He’d still be punished, but then afterwards everything would be ok. They’d be ok.

He whispered, “Yes, Sir.”

Ianto watched as something quickly flash through Jack’s eyes—Relief? Pride?—before turning back into that unreadable mask. He unconsciously followed the heat from his Captain’s hand as it moved away from his face. Jack walked back, standing next to his desk, his voice commanding, “Take the position.”

Ianto took two steps forward, still feeling wobbly and off center, as his fingers fumbled with his belt. The small comfort Jack offered just a few moments ago didn’t mean that this wasn’t going to hurt like hell. His Captain definitely knew how to make an impression.

Jack would usually help him get out of his clothes, but today he just stared, darkness swirling in his brilliantblue eyes, as Ianto stumbled over getting his trousers unfastened. He dropped his trousers and pants down and they pooled around his ankles. Placing his hands palm down on the desk, Ianto bent over waiting for the first blow. Instead, he felt Jack’s foot nudging his legs apart as far as they would go while the warm hand on his back urged him lower; finally resting his elbows on the desk as well.

His tie felt constricting as if it was cutting off the airflow; he blushed imaging what he looked like, his arse sticking out and ready for Jack to do whatever he wished. He started hyperventilating, breaths coming out rapidly as he tried frantically to fill his lungs with oxygen. Vision started swimming, as he panicked, he couldn’t _breathe_.

“Breathe.” Suddenly, he heard Jack’s firm but gentle voice next to his ear as fingers caressed the back of his neck. “You can take it.”

Jack was there to help him through it and, yes, he can take it… the tie suddenly didn’t seem to be as tight and he was breathing as his vision cleared and…

“Fuck… one!” Startled, the words tumbled out before he even thought about them. The first blow wasn’t _that bad_.

“Two... Three… Four…” His skin started to burn; maybe he should rethink his initial assessment.

“Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten!” Ianto felt proud that his voice hadn’t broken once… yet. He knew it was just a matter of time because Jack was an expert at this, but still… his carefully crafted mask remained in place.

“Eleven… Twelve… Thirteen…” Voice slightly cracking on the last count, Ianto’s arse burned as the heat settled in deep into his muscles.

Jack’s strikes were even, never in the same spot twice, as they stung his skin with every hit. Ianto held himself still, forcing his entire body in compliance as he refused to let himself move away from the pain.

“Fourteen… Fifteen… Sixteen… Seventeen… Eighteen…” Silent tears fell from his eyes as he tried not to sob out each count. He was stronger than that… and he really didn’t deserve this.

“Nineteen…” His body shook; he didn’t think he could take it anymore. Every muscle in his body tensed and suddenly he wanted, no, _needed_ to flee. He didn’t deserve the punishment and he didn’t deserve Jack being this angry with him and he didn’t… “Twenty…” Anger pulsated through his body but as he was about to fight back Jack’s blows stopped and he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck.

Silence hung heavy in the room as both men remained still in their positions. Time seemed to stop and all he could hear were his own regular, heavy breathing, it was almost hypnotic. Then, suddenly everything slotted into place, he betrayed Jack, not the Captain, but Jack who trusted him with a painful secret. Even if he was right to give the information to Gwen as an employee, he hurt Jack as his lover. As much as Jack made it appear to be an official reprimand, this was personal. And Ianto was willing to give this to his lover, but not his boss.

His muscles relaxed, the flight instinct subdued, as he resettled into his position, determined to take the last five hits.

As if sensing the change inside him, Jack scratched his nails over Ianto’s skull in one long swoop before finishing the punishment.

“Twenty-one… Twenty-two… Twenty-three…” Ianto let the tears run uncontrollably. It would soon be over and then forgotten. God, as messed up as it sounded, he loved Jack.

“Twenty-four… Twenty-five,” he barely whispered those last words.

Shaking, Ianto put his pants and trousers back up, fastening them, as Jack sat back down behind his desk again. He decided that if Jack wanted to delude himself into thinking this was work-related, he’d let him.

He fixed his clothes, looking as perfect as the moment he walked in, except for the dried tear streaks on his face. Ianto faced Jack and whispered, “Thank you, Sir.”

Jack gave him that look, the one that bore straight into his soul that made him feel naked, vulnerable, while fully clothed. “You took your punishment well. All is forgiven and forgotten from this moment. Hope you learned your lesson.”

“Yes, Sir.” He hoped in time Jack could trust him again.

“Dismissed.”

Ianto turned but right before he walked out of the office, he heard Jack’s voice from behind, “Oh, and Ianto? You were right to tell Gwen. “

He froze mid-step, arse still burning, and Jack was…

“Now come to bed.”

A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth even as he silently cursed the frustrating immortal. Schooling his features into a mask he turned around and faced Jack unsure whether he wanted to punch or kiss the smirk off his face.

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
